bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Campaign
The My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign, MLNBC or BIONICLE Campaign, was a mini-adventure in early 2009 on LEGO.com's My LEGO Network, a cross between a social networking site and massively multiplayer online game. Like My LEGO Network's typical activities, the game focuses on accumulating items via trades, mail, and various item-yielding modules. Several characters from early 2009 sets are featured as Networkers, who each have their own MLN pages with their own modules and preprogrammed responses to friend requests and friend lists containing other BIONICLE Campaign Networkers. Some items require visiting BIONICLE.com, however that website no longer exists, but you can still obtain these items by viewing the cached version of the website. Scenario The Bone Hunters have begun raiding the Fire Tribe's village, Vulcanus, causing trouble for Raanu. He is looking for someone to help with his problem, seeing as the Fire Tribe's Glatorian, Malum, has been exiled, and the inhabitants of Vulcanus are tied down against the raids. While Raanu would not normally trust a stranger, he sends the player on a mission to stop the Bone Hunters. Networkers All BIONICLE Campaign networkers are Rank one on My LEGO Network, and as such can be befriended by players of any rank. All of the Networkers also use the BIONICLE skin and their Networker modules all use a BIONICLE motif. Raanu Raanu is the leader of the Fire Tribe, and the first networker the player deals with in the BIONICLE Campaign. To become his friend, one must go to his product page on BIONICLE.com and click a symbol that appears in the bottom right-hand corner of his image. This will prompt a message leading the user to My LEGO Network, where in their mailbox will be a message from Raanu containing the items Vulcanus Torch and Volcanus Torch Flame. With these in the user's possession, Raanu can be befriended via his page. On his page, he trades a blueprint for the Thornax Plant Module in exchange for one Red LEGO Brick, An Agori Trophy Module for five Bonehunter Blades, A Desert Ambush Sticker Module for one Bonehunter Blade, and a Raanu sticker for one Thornax. Once the Stinger Oath is acquired from the Vorox, it should be sent to Raanu. He replies with the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 1 Blueprint and instructions to befriend members of other villages. Once the player has constructed the Glatorian Contract with the help of other Glatorian networkers, sending the contract to Raanu will yield the Agori Honor Badge, 5 five Blueprint. Raanu will then eventually send out a mail to players with the Agori Honor Badge Rank 5 with a Bonehunter Trap Module Blueprint. After purchasing the BIONICLE Skin Blueprint from Atakus, the player receives congratulatory mail from Raanu with a "To Do" list describing how to use the skin. Raanu is also the co-networker who mails the stickers the player is awarded for entering B.I.O. Codes in the Kanoka Club. The original, Turaga Whenua will only mail stickers of the pre-Glatorian era. Malum Malum is the second Networker the player will befriend. Raanu sends the player to find him and convince him to fight for Vulcanus again. At first, he refuses to help, but he hints to what he needs in order to help. After mailing a Thornax, he responds with the blueprint for Thornax Stew. Malum also informs the player to befriend a Zesk and send it a Thornax Stew. Thornax Stew requires Rock Salt in order to be produced, and this can be purchased from Malum's page for ten Thornax each. Malum also trades a sticker of himself for three Thornax. Zesk Upon becoming friends with Malum, the Zesk will also accept friend requests. The mail the player receives after making a friend requests states that it begins to follow him hungrily. Mailing it a Thornax Stew will yield the Musk of the Bonehunter, which enables one to become friends with a Vorox. The Zesk's page offers a sticker of a Zesk for trade for three Thornax. Vorox After acquiring the Musk of the Bonehunter from the Zesk, the Vorox can be befriended. Next the player must get the Stinger Oath from the Vorox for five Thornax Stew, and then send the Oath to Raanu. The Vorox also trades a sticker of himself for one Thornax. Tarduk After sending Raanu the Stinger Oath, the player will receive the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 1 Blueprint, and after constructing the badge, one can befriend Tarduk. Tarduk will ask the player to get an Ancient Scroll before meeting Gresh. An Ancient Scroll can be obtained by clicking on another player's Jungle Adventure Sticker Module while using one Thornax. Sending Tarduk an Ancient Scroll yields a reply with the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 2 blueprint attached. Tarduk's page offers a sticker of him for one Thornax, and a Jungle Adventure Sticker Module blueprint for ten Thornax. Gresh After the player has built the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 2, Gresh will accept friend requests. He will inform the player of how to assist Raanu by hiring a Glatorian to help him with the Glatorian Contract. He also reveals the names of the other Glatorian to befriend in order to do so, for the Contract can only be made from their seals. Gresh's Seal is available for trade on his page for one Thornax, as well as the Glatorian Contract blueprint for one Thornax and a Gresh sticker for three. Berix At any point after befriending Raanu, one may click a Glatorian symbol in the lower right corner of the main image on Tarix's or Berix's BIONICLE.com products page once every few hours to receive either one of three spear fragments or some Red Pearls in mail from Berix. After trading for a Glatorian Contract blueprint with Gresh, Berix will also accept friend requests. On Berix's page one must trade one Thornax to get the Ancient Spear blueprint. With this blueprint the Ancient Spear may be built using two Quick Silver Fluxes and the three spear fragments the player receives from Berix. Berix also offers a Berix sticker for one Thornax or a Quick Silver Flux for one set of Red Pearls on his page. Tarix After getting the Glatorian Contract blueprint from Gresh, Tarix will also accept friend requests. In order to receive his seal, one must send him an Ancient Spear. He also trades the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 3 Blueprint for one set of Red Pearls, and gives a Tarix sticker for five Thornax. Metus After the Agori Badge, Rank 3 is constructed, the player can befriend Metus. Metus will ask the player for a Desert Spring Location, which can be obtained by clicking on another player's Desert Adventure Sticker Module while using one Thornax. When one mails Metus the Desert Spring Location, the player will receive the Iconox's Favor. Metus's trade module offers the Desert Adventure Sticker Module blueprint in exchange for ten Thornax, and he also offers a sticker of himself in exchange for five Thornax. Strakk Strakk will only accept friend requests after the player receives the Iconox's Favor from Metus. He offers his seal for trade for twenty-five Thornax, the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 4 Blueprint for five Thornax, and a sticker of himself for five Thornax. Atakus When the Agori Honor Badge, Rank 4 has been built, the player can befriend Atakus. The next step is to trade him fifty Thornax for the Ataku's Mark. Atakus' page also offers an Atakus sticker for three Thornax and a BIONICLE Skin Blueprint for ten Thornax. Skrall The Skrall will accept the player's friend request only after acquiring Ataku's Mark. The Skrall trades his seal for twenty-five Thornax and a sticker of himself for three Thornax. Items On My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign there are items to trade, buy, or sell to complete missions. Mailable Items Non-mailable Items Badges These badges can be earned throughout the game, and are used to advance. Sometimes a player needs to befriend some Glatorian and/or Agori in order to receive higher badges. Modules Modules are items which one displays on the right side of their userpage using the Page Builder. Modules are constructed using blueprints and items which one acquires throughout the game, and each has its own size and effect. Many modules feature a button marked with a plus mark, which guests can click to utilize the module's function. Some modules cost one or more items for a guest to click. Each member of My LEGO Network has a limited number of clicks they may use on the modules of other members and networkers, corresponding to the member's rank. Many modules also yield items which the owner may harvest by clicking a button with an arrow appearing on the same part of the module. Walkthrough See My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign Walkthrough See also * Items in the My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign External links * Cached BIONICLE.com Links Category:2009 Category:Games Category:Online Games